The present invention relates to smoking apparatus in general and in particular to smoking apparatus for use by humans employing water or the like for cooling smoke therefrom prior to inhalation of the smoke.
Apparatus of the type which relates to the present invention, often called a water pipe or bong, typically comprises a pipe bowl for holding burning smoking material, a water container for containing water, means for connecting the pipe bowl to the water container, and a mouthpiece or pipe stem having an interior opening in communication with the interior of the water container above the level of water in the container. Coupled to the pipe bowl is a passageway. The passageway leads from the pipe bowl to a position beneath the water level in the water container.
In use, a person drawing on the mouthpiece or pipe stem lowers the air pressure in the air space above the surface of the water in the water container. The reduction in pressure created reduces the air pressure in the passageway connected to the pipe bowl. The reduction of air pressure in the passageway connected to the pipe bowl causes smoke from burning material in the pipe bowl to pass from the pipe bowl through the passageway, the water, the air space above the water in the water container and the mouthpiece or stem before exiting the apparatus. The passage of the smoke through the water cools the smoke.
To support the smoking material in the pipe bowl and to prevent its being drawn into the water container through the intermediate passageway during an inhalation, the smoking material is typically held in a basket-like member comprising one or more apertures or holes of sufficiently small size so as to prevent the loss of smoking material therethrough while, at the same time, being large enough to permit smoke to pass therethrough. Alternatively, the mouth of the passageway connecting the pipe bowl to the interior of the water-containing means may be placed in such a position so as to restrict the passage of smoking material therethrough, while permitting the passage of smoke therethrough.
After all of the smoking material in a load has been smoked, it is necessary to remove the residue and ash of the load from the pipe bowl to prepare it for another charge. In the smoking apparatus containing a removable basket or the like, the basket is removed and the contents dumped into a suitable container. In those types of apparatus which do not employ a removable basket it is generally necessary to remove the residue and ash of the smoking material from the pipe bowl by a pick or the like or by inverting the pipe bowl and dumping the residue and ash therefrom. Regardless of the type of conventional apparatus, the means and method for preparing a pipe bowl for a new charge is relatively messy and frequently results in the staining of one's hands and clothing.
The loading of prior known water pipes also has some disadvantages. To load the pipe bowl of a prior known water pipe, it is generally necessary to provide smoking material in a separate storing container or humidor. The smoking material is removed from the storing container and placed in the pipe bowl. Since most conventional pipe bowls are relatively small, the method employed for placing the smoking material in the pipe bowl involves pinching a small amount of the smoking material in the storing container between two fingers and transporting it to the pipe bowl. It has been found in the past that this procedure frequently results in a loss of smoking material from between the fingertips as the material is being transported and while it is being placed in the bowl.
Another disadvantage of loading prior known apparatus which utilizes a separate unattached container for storing smoking material is that generally both hands are required to pass the smoking apparatus and the container when two or more persons are sharing the smoking apparatus. This is frequently awkward and troublesome.
Still another disadvantage of prior known water pipes relates to the need for and use of a carburetor hole. The carburetor hole is a hole located in the wall of the water container above the water level. In use, the hole is usually kept closed until the last puff of smoke is to be removed from the pipe, more particularly, when the last puff of smoke is to be removed from the air space above the water level. At that time, with the hole uncovered, a sharp inhalation clears the bottle of smoke. The disadvantage associated with the presence of the hole is that prior inadvertent uncovering of the hole can lead to an unwanted loss of smoke from the bottle. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to clear a water pipe of smoke without having to use a carburetor hole.